Inspiration: Coffee
by TaurenLeaf
Summary: Moral of the Day: Watch your intake of coffee. It will turn against you.
1. Anger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Inspiration: Anger**

TaurenLeaf** _Primary_**

**Moral of the Day**: Watch your intake of coffee. It will turn against you. **EDITED! (Just took out a couple of words)**

* * *

"What the…."

"Huh? Sorry, say again?" Tenten looked up. Sakura was in the middle of the check-up when she stopped, looming over the coffee machine.

"Look at this! Is this how they learned to treat Tsunade-sama's apprentice?"

Sakura stood silent, gripping her pen tighter. It broke. She tossed the pieces into the trash…along with the other fifty halves of pens. Her mind was set to keeping this building feeling to herself for as long as possible. It wasn't long.

"…SASUKE!"

This was bound to happen some day. It was just a matter of time.

Haruno Sakura had spent the larger part of the last two years at Konoha Hospital. Stuck, in this maddening, smells-like-stale-vomit room. Being here, going through the same routine everyday could really get to a woman. It was always wake up, coffee, training, coffee, lunch, paperwork, nurse-work, coffee, paperwork, coffee, dinner, and sleep.

And that…was her excuse.

"Eh…Sakura, are you okay?" Tenten asked, worried. At least there was one sane person around.

The poor girl just needed to take her anger out at someone. It didn't matter who, so naturally, she picked Sasuke-_kun_.

"DAMN IT SASUKE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU—" Sakura shouted (and mimicked strangling someone to express this).

"Sakura! What's wrong?" said Tenten.

Sakura started over, "WHEN I FIND YOU—…YOU ARE SO…"

A light bulb went off in Tenten's mind. This was clearly Sakura's way of snapping after months of back-breaking, eye-falling-out, mind-numbing work. Who wouldn't yell at their traitor of a loved one, even when their location was unknown? Hah.

"—I'LL KILL YOU!"

Whoa there….That's…different. Tenten was expecting something more along the lines of 'when I find you, I'll crush you with a super love-filled hug!' and maybe force a kiss outta him…

"Hah! You're such a joker, Sakura-san!"

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Well then, I guess not."

"I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM UP SO BADLY! HE WON'T EVEN BE RECOGNIZABLE WHEN I'M DONE!"

"Yeah, then you'll just heal him…"

"I MOST DEFINITELY WILL NOT! I'M GOING TO LET HIM SUFFER! SUFFER, SUFFER, AND** SUFFER**!"

"Uh…"

"THE HELL WITH 'KUN'! I HATE HIM! THE BASTARD! GOD! IF HE LOVED POWER SO MUCH, WHY DOESN'T HE JUST GO AND _MARRY_ IT! IT'LL MAKE A **MUCH** BETTER WIFE THAN ME, WOULDN'T IT?"

"Sakura…"

"AND LET HIS PRECIOUS OROCHIMARU-CHAN GIVE HIS BLESSINGS! THEY COULD EVEN HAVE THEIR WEDDING IN A DUNGEON FULL OF _STRONG_ FREAKS! I'M SURE SASUKE-_KUN _WOULD LOVE THAT! HE COULD GO ON A KILLING SPREE RIGHT AFTER THE 'I-DO' VOWS!"

"—Sakura, if you're not going to finish the check up, I'm leaving."

"SURE! WHATEVER! SEE IF I CARE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE WITH NEJI! YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!"

Tenten quickly left the room. Sakura's ranting was still heard through the door. In fact, it was still heard _outside_ the hospital.

"AAAAAAAAHAHA! I'LL RIP HIS ARMS OFF! HIS BELOVED ARMS! AND THEN HIS LEGS! AND HIS LUNGS! AND THE HEART TOO! NO WAIT! HE **DOESN'T HAVE** A HEART! THAT'S RIGHT! HE'LL SUFFER UNTIL I GET SOME DECENT TREATMENT AROUND HERE!"

And that's when Sakura began tearing up her room. She was demonstrating just how she was going to rip Sasuke apart, with her desk…her chair…and shredding a weeks worth of paperwork as the 'bastard's face'…

"HE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS! I MEAN REALLY, WHEN HAS HE EVER HELPED ME WITH ANYTHING? I'VE WASTED 12 YEARS OF MY LIFE OVER HIM! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? HITTING ME! '**_THANK YOU_**' MY ASS! HE HAD NO IDEA WHO HE WAS DEALING WITH THEN, BUT NOW….FEEL THE WRATH OF THE NEW HARUNO SAKURA! UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU WILL **DIE**!"

In the office directly above the lunatic's own, the Godaime smiled. Her young apprentice had needed to ventilate her anger for quite some time now. What better way to help than sabotaging the coffee supply?

* * *

**A/N: Edited**

**_TaurenLeaf Primary_**- This was the only way I could think of to show my thoughts on the whole Sasuke situation. I like SasuSaku, but not Sasuke. And it wouldn't make sense if it wasn't Sakura saying all this…

Hm….this is much better….I didn't notice before but when I read this over again it seemed pretty stupid...that must show how much I've grown since school got out XD

* * *

_Achoo!_

"_Ah...Sasuke-kun, it seems someone is complaining about you..."_

_Achoo!_

"_Hmm...Judging by the length of the sneeze, I would have to say...it's someone in Konoha. KuKuKu...how cute...I'll bet its Sakura-chan..."_

"—_Shut up"_


	2. By Popular Demand

**By Popular Demand **(One person asked for this, and I say popular demand...T.T Aren't I nice?)  
TaurenLeaf **_Primary_**

* * *

"Shit"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" It wasn't everyday that Sasuke took part in their conversations. The three of them were seated in the main hall; silhouettes only visible by the three melting wax candles.

"Shit," he repeated. His expression resembled somewhat of a donkey. An angry donkey.

"..."

"..."

"Shit...Uh...Um..." The donkey now had a look of uncertainty. Or was that a smile?

"Oh no, here we go again..." sighed Kabuto.

"Mmmph—Uh—FUCK YOU ITACHI!" Sasuke spat out. Knowing he did it again, he rushed to cover his mouth. At least this time he tried. You really couldn't expect more from someone like him. It really wasn't his fault...Itachi just **had** to kill the whole clan now, didn't he?

"I WILL AVENGE MY FAMILY! I'LL GOUGE OUT THOSE EYES MYSELF!—WITH A SPOON, IF I HAVE TO!ITACHI!"

"Orochimaru-sama, what I said before...please let me try it. If it works, this kind of thing will never happen again." Kabuto said, bowing respectfully.

"I don't know..." As dumb as it may seem, Orochimaru had second thoughts on this plan for the lone reason of the possibility it might do some damage to the boy's eyes. Sharingan. The snake-sennin saw his whole future within them. He could only sigh in impatience, six more months, and they were all his. It was a shame not everyone could have them.

He turned his attention back to the now ranting Sasuke.

"TEST YOUR CAPACITY? WAS THE **ANBU** NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! THE **ANBU**, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Damn, if he let this go on, it could end up like last time. Or worse. The boy was lost in his anger then, and it was amazing he had been able toactivate the Sharingan at all, much less use it. Really, he'd attacked Kabuto and shouted things like: "What! Is the Sharingan too good for your little brother? Activate it, dammit!" Poor Kabuto could only repeatedly tell the troubled boy he was not his older brother, and that he did not have stupid Sharingan.

There was only one way to stop this...

"Very well, Kabuto. Go ahead." Orochimaru confidently told him self not to worry, there was nothing Kabuto's concoctions have failed at before.

Kabuto smiled. He casually strolled over to the somewhat 'kitchen', and fumbled with various appliances. A few clinks and other sounds later, he stepped forward to the hysterical man.

"Sasuke-kun."

"KukukukuKuKUKUKU—I'LL TEAR YOU APART! AND YOUR HAIR WILL BE FIRST! I'LL RIP IT OUT STRAND BY STRAND! AAAHAHAHA! THE HAIR YOU LOVED SO MUCH!—MORE THAN YOUR FAMILY! THE HAIR YOU SPENT HOURS ON, FOR THAT GIRL!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"DIE—! DIEE!"

"SASUKE!"

"...WHAT?"

Kabuto held out a cup, "Here, this will calm you down."

In the midst of his outburst, Sasuke didn't notice the suspicious grin plastered on the medic nin's face. In any other situation, Sasuke would have slapped the cup out of Kabuto's hand, quite like with the apples and Sakura...

Sasuke angrily dumped the contents of the cup through his open mouth. He cringed at the feeling, Kabuto_-san _had forgotten to mention the liquid required a _little_ bit of cooling before being digested. Ah well, nothing his Katon-worn throat couldn't handle.

From the bad lighting, Sasuke could only see the substance as a type of darkly colored water. It wasn't too bad, actually—he had to admit: not liking sweet things was just a rumor to get the girls off his back. He fortunately found it good enough to calm down a bit—in other words, shut up, for a while. 'A while' didn't last long.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ WHY ITACHI! WHY! YOU HAD EVERYTHING! WHHHHHHHHHYYY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL BY MYSELF?"

"Kabuto...?" Orochimaru raised his eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"..."

Sasuke sniffed before continuing, "NI-SAN! WHY? YOU'VE NEVER EVEN HELPED ME WITH KUNAI TRAINING! THAT'S WHY I'M SO MUCH WORSE THAN NARUTO-CHAN RIGHT NOW! WHY! IT WAS ALMOST YOU'RE BIRTHDAY! I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU A REALLY COOL PACK OF SHURIKEN!"

"Kabuto! What is this nonsense? Stop this immediately!"

"..." Kabuto was enjoying him self too much to talk, even to Orochimaru-sama.

"I MISSSSSS YOU! NI-SAN! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ANYMORE! _AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_" he cried. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke the Great cries. It was a secret he was ashamed of; he would sometimes wake up, finding tear streaks trailing down his face.

Sasuke was on all fours, spilling each and every tear he contained out onto the ground in front of the very annoyed and disgusted Orochimaru-sama. "Pathetic...if it weren't for those eyes..." he muttered.

"Kabuto! What exactly does that mixture contain?"

Kabuto laughed, "It isn't medicine. It's coffee."

* * *

**A/N:**

**_TaurenLeaf Primary_** – XD Reviews Please! Not as good as the first one, I think. I hope you guys understood everything. Did everyone get that Tsunande emptied the coffee supply in the main story? I guess I kind of made it unclear, sorry...


End file.
